Among driving auxiliary devices of a vehicle, the in-vehicle navigation device is widely deployed in vehicle industry since it may help users identify their exact locations at any time, and may plan routes to a destination by itself.
The in-vehicle navigation device mainly receives the position coordinates transmitted from the GPS satellites via the built-in GPS (Global Positioning System) antenna, and matches the received position coordinates with the stored electronic map to determine the exact location of the vehicle.
However, with the continuous improvement of municipal construction, electronic map operating companies will update electronic maps accordingly to accommodate new roads and buildings. Therefore, the in-vehicle navigation device also needs to update the stored electronic map.
Currently, the in-vehicle navigation map may only be updated by specialized technicians from 4S shops or repair shops via upgrading map versions, which requires to pay a certain fee to 4S shops or repair shops every updating, thus resulting in high cost in updating the in-vehicle navigation map.